His Jersey
by seizenber
Summary: Mereka terjebak hujan sehingga harus menunggu di gym Touou. Banyak hal manis terjadi, tapi Satsuki tak mengira bahwa ia akan menemukan sesuatu dari jersey yang dipinjamkan Daiki untuknya.


_My another fluff. Btw happy birthday untuk Abah-ku, terima kasih sudah banyak membimbing Tasya selama ini. Tasya sayang Abah :* ({})  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't take any profit unless the joyful_

* * *

_**His Jersey**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Terlihat satu per satu anggota tim basket Touou Gakuen mulai meninggalkan _gym_ ketika jam sudah menunjukkan waktu senja. Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, dan Sakurai berjalan paling belakang dan mereka menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan kepada manajer mereka yang masih duduk manis di kursi panjang pinggir lapangan.

Bukannya mereka tak berniat menawarkan ajakan pulang bersama kepada Satsuki. Alasan tepatnya adalah gadis bersurai merah muda itu sudah memiliki _bodyguard_ pribadinya untuk mengantarnya pulang bersama-sama. Tepat saat mereka pergi, gadis itu melihat Daiki baru saja ke luar dari ruang loker dengan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Daiki bingung.

"Jadi kau mengusirku?" tanya balik Satsuki dengan pipi yang digembungkan sehingga gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Daiki memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja. Kau sudah besar ini kan tidak perlu ditemani terus?"

Satsuki tak membalas, tapi terdengar makian dalam gumaman yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Gerutuannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang kemudian disusul dengan hujan deras yang cukup besar. Daiki mengumpat kesal, padahal rencananya ia mau langsung pulang agar bisa langsung tidur dengan tenang.

Sementara Satsuki sendiri tak kalah kesalnya dengan kedatangan hujan di saat yang kurang tepat. Masalah lainnya, dia tengah bersama Daiki di _gym_. Hanya berdua saja tanpa orang lain dikarenakan hujan telah menjebak mereka. Apalagi bila dilihat dari derasnya hujan di luar sana, sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama bagi mereka berdua untuk meneduh di _gym_.

Daiki sendiri masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah sehabis mandi tadi. Satsuki sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan seolah-olah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di _gym_ tersebut. Sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa ia tadi sempat membeli _spaghetti_ di luar.

Pemuda itu mencium aroma enak dari Satsuki yang terlihat sedang menyantap satu gulungan _spaghetti_ yang dibeli gadis itu.

"Satsuki, kalau bawa makanan jangan merasa sendirian dong," celetuk Daiki membuat Satsuki agak kaget.

"Tadi aku tawari mau dibelikan atau tidak, kau malah bilang tidak usah. Jangan salahkan aku juga," balas Satsuki tak mau kalah.

"Tch! Kau itu bagaimana, sih? Peka dong ada anak-anak yang lain. Kalau kau begitu terus, mereka pasti berpikir yang macam-macam tentang kita," kata Daiki sedikit merasa aneh saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Satsuki tidak membalasnya kali ini. Gadis itu menggeser posisi duduknya hingga tepat di samping Daiki. Ia menggulung _spaghetti_ itu dengan garpu, kemudian tangan kanannya yang memegang garpu tersebut diarahkan ke depan mulut Daiki. Pemuda itu daripada membuka mulut justru memandangnya bingung.

"Kaubilang mau, kan?"

Kemudian Daiki membuka mulutnya dan Satsuki menyuapkan _spaghetti_ tersebut ke dalam mulut sahabatnya itu. Nasib baik kali ini ia tidak mengonsumsi makanan ala _chef_ Momoi Satsuki. Habis sudah penderitaannya selain terjebak hujan dan harus pula menerima perutnya terserang maag secara mendadak akibat salah makan.

"Enak?" tanya Satsuki penasaran.

"Lumayan," jawab Daiki sekenanya, "Sini buat aku saja."

"Dai-_chan_!" rengek Satsuki yang tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu. Ah, dasar pemuda mesum nan rakus tukang sabotase makanan teman sendiri. Ketahuan deh kalau Aomine Daiki ternyata cowok tak bermodal.

Satsuki mengeluarkan sebotol air minum dari dalam tasnya. Dan baru saja sekali teguk, Daiki sudah menarik pelan lengan gadis itu dan merebut botol minumnya. Oke, mungkin Satsuki tidak akan jadi marah dengan kelakuan Daiki yang satu ini. Tetapi, siapapun tolong jantung Satsuki sekarang. Ia melihat langsung botol bekas minumannya bertemu dengan sapuan bibir Daiki.

Tiba-tiba saja Satsuki merasakan wajahnya memerah. Duh, memalukan. Padahal ini kan bukan pertama kalinya mereka berbagi makanan atau minuman sejak mereka kecil. Yah, memang sih kalau sekarang akan terasa _awkward_ karena mereka sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti apa itu _indirect-kiss_.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Daiki bingung melihat gadis itu seperti orang kelimpungan. Yang ditanya tiba-tiba saja panik sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hah? Err, tidak apa-apa. Em, aku ke toilet dulu, ya," kata Satsuki gelagapan. Saking groginya, gadis itu sampai menabrak kaki kursi yang membuat pergelangan kakinya sakit dan nyeri di saat yang bersamaan. Daiki langsung membantu gadis itu duduk kembali di kursi.

"Dasar ceroboh, makanya kalau jalan tuh lihat-lihat," omel Daiki sambil menarik kaki Satsuki yang terluka, "Sini biar kulihat lukanya."

"Eh! Kau mau apa?!" pekik Satsuki saat melihat Daiki melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya sebelum hendak mengangkat kaki gadis itu.

"Melihat lukamu. Lagian aku juga tidak terangsang denganmu kok, jadi tak perlu khawatir," jawab Daiki yang langsung dipelototi Satsuki. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kaki Satsuki yang terluka di atas pahanya. Pergelangan kaki gadis itu berwarna merah kebiruan, Daiki memijat pelan bagian luka itu sampai Satsuki merintih lagi.

"Pelan-pelan, _baka_! Sakit tahu!" omel Satsuki.

Daiki berdecak kesal, "Berterima kasihlah aku masih sudi menolongmu."

Pemuda itu kembali memijat pelan luka Satsuki. Tangan gadis itu mencengkeram kuat lengan Daiki untuk menahan rasa sakit. Dan bagaikan arus listrik, yang ada justru Daiki yang menjadi pihak yang kesakitan karena cengkeraman kuat Satsuki.

"Hei! Sakit tahu!"

"Kaupikir aku tidak sakit juga apa?! Kalau tidak mau membantu jangan memaksakan diri."

"Ck, berisik."

Mata biru gelap itu memandangi pemandangan luar melalui jendela _gym_, "Hujan sudah mereda. Ayo kita pulang."

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Daiki beranjak bangun secara langsung dan membuat kaki Satsuki langsung jatuh ke bawah. Lagi-lagi gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau jatuhkan kakiku?"

Alis kiri Daiki naik, "Aku tidak menjatuhkan. Jelas-jelas kakimu sendiri yang merosot ke bawah. Kau masih bisa lihat, kan? Sudah ah, aku mau pulang."

"Dai-_chan_, kakiku bagaimana?" tanya Satsuki mendadak panik.

"Peduli?" pemuda itu menunjukkan ekspresi 'bodo amat'.

"Kok jahat sih?" Satsuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tadi siapa yang bilang kalau tidak niat membantu tidak usah memaksakan diri?" tanya balik Daiki yang membuat Satsuki merasa terpojokan.

"Iya, maaf. Habis kau memijat kakiku seperti memijat adonan kue bolu."

Daiki nyaris saja menyemburkan tawanya.

"Sudah ah aku mau pulang—"

"Eh tapi aku bagaimana, Dai-_chan_?" cegah gadis itu.

"Urus saja urusan masing-masing. Sebentar lagi sekolah mau ditutup."

Daiki kembali berjalan menuju pintu ke luar ruangan tersebut. Sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa Satsuki tidak merengek untuk mencegahnya ke luar lagi? Sebentar lagi Daiki mencapai pintu ke luar, kira-kira ia lebih baik tinggal menemani Satsuki atau menyimpan gengsinya dengan tetap pergi saja, ya?

Tiba-tiba ia terhenti saat mendengar isak tangis perempuan. Mendadak Daiki jadi merinding, terutama dulu Imayoshi pernah cerita bahwa dulu di ruang _gym_ Touou pernah ada perempuan yang mati dibunuh setelah diperkosa ramai-ramai oleh para lelaki hidung belang. Apa jangan-jangan itu arwahnya? Daiki tahu dia mesum, tapi jangan karena mesum maka dirinya diincar.

"Dai-_chan_, jangan tinggalkan akuuuu!"

Daiki menoleh dan agak terkejut melihat bahwa yang didengarnya itu adalah isak tangis Satsuki. Kedua mata gadis itu sembab dan memerah, dan tambah parah dibanjiri air mata. Aduh, gadis ini cengeng sekali, sih? Seperti Daiki benar-benar tega meninggalkannya sendirian saja. Nasib untung Daiki masih punya hati—kalimat terakhir bisa bermakna ganda.

Satsuki memijat pelan pergelangan kakinya yang masih terdapat bekas luka tadi. Tiba-tiba di hadapan wajahnya sudah ada tangan besar. Ia menengadah dan melihat bahwa itu adalah Daiki. Gadis itu mulai tenang melihat pemuda itu tak benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah jangan nangis lagi. Masih sakit?" tanya Daiki sambil berjongkok. Ah, pertanyaan tolol. Kalau tidak, Satsuki juga sudah berlari sejak tadi. Kemudian Daiki memasangkan kaus kaki gadis itu lagi beserta sepatunya. Ia melepas jaket _jersey_ hitam Touou yang ia kenakan dan kemudian Satsuki dibuat terpaku dengan sikap Daiki yang memasangkan _jersey_ itu untuk menutupi tubuh Satsuki.

Pemuda itu kini membelakanginya, "Ayo, naik."

"Hah?"

"Iya, naik. Mau pulang cepat, kan?" tanya Daiki sedikit tidak sabar. Astaga, Satsuki sedang diuji batinnya. Di hadapannya kini tersuguhkan punggung lebar Daiki yang terbentuk sehingga membuatnya sedikit canggung sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan apa kata Daiki barusan.

"Ini," Daiki memberikan tasnya yang untungnya tak terlalu berat, "Bawakan punyaku."

Satsuki menerimanya. Kemudian pemuda itu beranjak berdiri dan mereka mulai berjalan ke luar dari ruangan tersebut. Terlihat hujan memang sudah mereda. Suasana justru hening sekali sekarang ini. Dan itu agak membuat Satsuki khawatir bila Daiki bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya atau lebih parah merasakan debaran jantungnya melalui punggung Daiki.

"Entah suasana menjadi panas karena debaran jantungmu pada punggungku atau karena _mediumnya_, ya?" celetuk Daiki yang langsung menerima jeweran dari Satsuki.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Justru bagus bila aku bilang begitu. Artinya kan secara fisik kau tidak terlalu mengecewakan," Daiki menahan tawanya dan kembali terdiam. Sedari tadi deru napas Satsuki pada lehernya membuatnya tidak konsentrasi. Ditambah lagi dengan dada besar Satsuki yang menempel pada punggungnya. Daiki sudah diuji batinnya sejak kaki gadis itu berada di atas pahanya ketika ia hendak memijat kaki Satsuki yang menurut Daiki sempurna.

Nyaris saja membuat Daiki yang _lain_ tidak konsentrasi dalam tidur siangnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah mereka yang berhadapan. Daiki menurunkan Satsuki dengan perlahan seraya gadis itu menyerahkan tas Daiki.

"Terima kasih ya, Dai-_chan_," kata Satsuki sementara Daiki hanya mengangguk saja sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ketika sampai di kamarnya, Satsuki langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini di antara dia dengan Daiki. Malu sekali rasanya, membuatnya ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia menyuapi Daiki, melakukan _indirect-kiss_, kakinya dipijat Daiki, dan kemudian ia pulang dengan digendong di punggung Daiki. Rasanya seperti mimpi di siang bolong.

"Oh iya," Satsuki baru teringat sesuatu dan melihat apa yang masih dipakainya, "_Jersey_ milik Dai-_chan_."

Gadis itu beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Ia baru saja hendak menaruh jaket Daiki ke dalam mesin cuci untuk bisa ia bersihkan sampai ia menemukan sesuatu di dalam saku _jersey_ tersebut. Dengan penasaran gadis itu mengambil barang apa yang ada di sana yang ternyata adalah dompetnya.

"Dasar cowok ceroboh. Dompet asal sembarang taruh," komentarnya. Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul untuk melihat isi dompet pemuda itu—tepatnya mencari foto apa yang tersimpan di sana. Dulu Kise pernah bilang kalau di dalam dompetnya itu adalah beberapa foto memalukan Daiki yang selama ini disembunyikan dari Satsuki saking malunya.

Dibukanya perlahan dompet itu dan sekejap saja matanya membelalak lebar. Di dalam sana ada foto keluarga, foto Kiseki no Sedai, foto Daiki yang masih berumur sekitar 8 bulan sedang meminum susu dari botol susunya. Satsuki terkekeh melihat foto mereka berdua saat masih kecil, ia ingat foto itu diambil saat mereka akan berenang bersama.

Satsuki tertawa lepas saat ingat di hari itu kejadian memalukan terjadi. Mereka berenang berdua dan Daiki terlihat bahagia sekali sampai celana renangnya melorot ke bawah. Satsuki saat itu refleks menutup mata karena melihat _little-wormy_ Daiki. Bahkan mengingat nama yang diberikan Satsuki saat mereka kecil saja masih menggelikan di telinganya.

Kemudian tawanya terhenti saat melihat Daiki ternyata menyimpan foto mereka berdua, tanpa teman-teman mereka baik dari Touou ataupun Kisedai. Bahkan ada juga sepertinya foto yang sengaja digunting sehingga terkesan mereka hanya foto berdua. Dan saat ia membalik foto tersebut, Satsuki kembali terbelalak membaca tulisan di sana.

'_I love you. I'm so lucky to fall for my best friend._'

Wajah Satsuki memerah membacanya.

"Oi, Satsuki! Mana _jersey_—"

_Duh. Telat._

Satsuki menatap pemuda itu yang menolak untuk membalas tatapannya. Tiba-tiba Satsuki memeluk pemuda itu yang justru memberikan reaksi bingung. Walaupun pada akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gadis itu setelah menemukan fakta bahwa Satsuki sudah menemukan barang yang rencananya ingin dia beritahu besok malam.

Ah, efek terjebak karena hujan tak begitu merugikan ternyata.

**Tamat**


End file.
